To Break the Chains
by the-prophet-of-sin
Summary: Three years after the twin's disappearance, Raven finds that she is miserable, but because of the letter, she refuses to do anything. Yet this changes with the return of Jinx, who had came up with a plan to get the twins back. can they find both of the demonic women, or are they doomed to be forever lost in the demonic city. Sequel to The Raven and the Crow


**A/N: ****as promised, here is the first chapter of the sequel of 'The Raven and the Crow'. I have gone over the reviews I received from readers (thank you so much by the way) and over all, no one seems to have an issue with me writing this in third person as long as it is more limited to Raven, for people that like it in first person, I'm sorry but it was quite hard to write like that. I received one review that stated that they would like to know more about Jinx and Pandora's relationship, well that will be revealed in this story. Well, I know that you didn't click on this because you wanted to read my little note, so let's get on to the story.**

**Chapter I: Arrival**

The cold winter breeze softly blew around the frosted park, making the violet cloak that belonged to the levitating hero sway slightly. In the small clearing of trees in front of a pond, Raven meditated in front of the two odd statues that had risen there three years prior to this day. Even though the sight of a hero would usually spark attention from the media, after a year of the woman going there to simply meditate in silence, journalist and newsmen had eventually let her be. Some people even came there to enjoy the feeling of calm that the violet haired female seemed to radiate, often bringing their friends and family to silently enjoy the tranquility as she ignored them. But despite the peace people seemed to see when they looked at her, inside her mind was far from that. Raven was warring with herself, every day since last year; she would come to this place for at least an hour, merely to wait for the white haired woman to come back. But as time went by, she became less and less sure whether or not she would see the woman again. And it brought no solace that she knew that the pink haired villain turned friend felt the same way, the sudden thought of the bad luck charm brought up the memory that she experienced just a week after the twins had left.

**XXX**

_The sound of rain hitting against the building filled the dark Titan's room as she sat with her legs brought up to her chest on top of her bed. Although tears of sorrow did not fill her eyes at the missing girl, the hollow feeling from her disappearance had left Raven feeling empty, making the girl show a dark expression as she stared at the walls around her. It had only been a week since Jezebel had left, and she already felt more alone then before she met the Titans. And no matter how many times she tried to regain a feeling of hope from the promise of her return, the feeling crept back up to fill her mind again._

_Ravens bout of Self pity was cut short by an alarm that sounded slightly different than the usual one that signaled a criminal committing a crime. After a second of listening, she recognized it as the alarm that sounded when the tower was under attack. Unwillingly, Raven got up from her bed to join her friends that had gathered in the living room. Once she entered through the hall, she took one glance at the television that was currently showing the sight of Jinx throwing random hexes at the door. Raven could tell that they were purposely weak due to the fact that the door had not caved in yet. The last thing the monitor showed was the angry villainess looking up at the camera that watched her, in a rage, she twirled around, sending a hex that sliced through the camera leaving the monitor to display a blue screen._

"_I'll go take care of it" Raven said before any of her friends could even speak, she then phased through the floor to speak to the angry woman._

_The first thing Raven saw when she open the door to the tower, was the angry, yet desperate look on Jinx's face. As she walked into the hall, her rain soaked hair and cloths dripped water onto the floor as she stood in front of the dark Titan. Awkward silence filled the small room as neither of the women spoke to each other, until finally the villainess spoke._

"_Where did they go?" she asked Raven with the most serious expression she had ever made._

"_I don't know" Raven responded, she looking away from her friend, not able to face the look of heartache that matched her own. _

"_You have to know something" Jinx said in an exasperated tone._

"_I told you I don't know!" Raven yelled, allowing the anger that she was holding back to show._

_At that, Jinx glare softened as she lowered her head on the hero's shoulder, prompting the dark titan to wrap her arms around the distraught girl in a comforting hug. Like Raven, every fiber in the pink haired girl's being refused to shed tears, but that didn't stop her from trebling in the woman's arms. Taking a deep breath, Jinx looked up and looked into Ravens eyes._

"_Help me find them" she said softly as she released her tight grasp on the woman's clothes._

"_I can't" she stated as she looked away from the glassy eyed villainess._

"_What!" jinx said, shocked at the words she had just heard._

"_I said that I can't, she asked me not to in the letter she left me" Raven explained._

"_So! Pandora left me a letter that asked me not to follow her, you don't see that stopping me do you?" she asked angrily._

"_It doesn't matter, I have to let her do this on her own, haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'if you love something set it free'"_

"_Pandora told me what demons and half-demons are like, and if half of the things she said were true, then they won't be coming back anytime soon" the pink haired woman huffed._

"_I trust that Jezebel can take care of herself" Raven responded while turning to walk towards the elevator so that she could return to her room._

"_Fine" Jinx growled as she turned back to the door leading out of the Titan's headquarters. "I'll find Pandora myself" she stated before she ran back into the rain._

**XXX**

Ever since that confrontation with Jinx, Raven wondered whether she was wrong for denying the villainess the help that she so desperately wanted, especially after remembering that Jinx said that the demons there would try to keep the two twins in that world. _What if she doesn't come back? _She thought as her mind grew more troubled then when she first arrived at the park, the dark titan frown deepened at the fact that she now found it far too difficult to try to clear her mind about the worrisome thoughts that ran rampant inside her head. Raven's silence was interrupted by the sound of gasping as two sets of boots walked across the frozen plane of grass, each step they took made a light crunch as they approached Raven who was still floating a few feet from the ground.

With a deep sigh, Raven let herself slowly drift towards the ground. She then stood up to face the source of the disruption and found herself slightly startled by the sight of the blonde woman staring at her with a craze looked in her different colored eyes. "hey there" the light voice of the violent girl she had met in when the Titans had followed Jinx and her friends to Antarctica, she distinctly remembered the odd girl attempting to attack her after learning her name.

Cautiously, Raven took a step back and prepared herself for an assault while she stared at her appearance. The girl had the majority of her messy blonde hair hidden within the hood of the black cloak tied around her shoulders with a golden medallion with an engraving of a dual prong spear head. Ignoring the odd look, the dark titan waited for any movement that the blonde could make. The reaction caused the girl to laugh to her while the woman next to her rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to worry so much Raven, she's not going to hurt you" Jinx said bringing the violet haired woman's attention towards her. Raven found that Jinx's clothes stood out more that the blonde that stood next to the bad luck charm. Jinx was dressed in a black dress with fake fur that was dyed purple lining the trim, along with boots with the same trim and a hood with violet arcane symbols marking the black cloth, on her shoulder was a black strap leading down to a satchel of the same color with a violet star on it. "She's only her to help me get through" the ex-villainess said while crossing her arms.

"And what exactly is she helping you get through?" Raven questioned, she looked around to see that all of the civilians had left with their children, most likely to escape the brawl that they expected to break out.

"why that of course silly" the Blonde answered while pointing towards the stone statues, "usually only half-demons can go through that kind of portal, but Jinx found a loophole"

"What is she talking about?" Raven asked the pink haired woman, not understanding what the crazed woman was talking about.

Jinx rolled her eyes at the hero before explaining what was going on, "After you refused to help me two years ago, I went to find Cera, mainly because she is the only other half-demon that I knew" Raven looked towards the blonde who has now watching the snow begin to fall, the fact that she was the spawn of a demon instantly made sense to her. "Anyway" Jinx said, getting ravens attention, "after I explained the situation to her, she told me that they must have been called back my their mother"

"Jinx, we were with each other nearly every second of the day, I think I would of notice if her demon mother slipped her a message" Raven responded back to the other woman, talking to them was slowly causing her to become more frustrating than thinking about Jezebel.

"Did you ever see her with a medallion with a symbol on it?" Cera asked while holding out hers as a reference, as Raven stared at the golden piece of jewelry and remembered seeing something similar to it the night before Bell had left. "This little thing right here holds the symbols of one of the many demon lords, and is sent out when they want to call their children home, granted they all don't come at once but that's not the point."

As the crazed blonde continue to rant about nonessential things concerning the piece of gold, Raven thought back on the night that she saw the accursed thing. Then in the letter Jezebel said that it was a message from her mother, and that she made a deal with her that made her go back. At that moment, Raven smacked her forehead at forgetting such a major detail of the letter he lover left. The only thing that managed to pull her away from her moment of realization was the sound of the two women walking past her. "Where are you two going?" the dark titan asked turning around to face them.

"I'm going through there" Jinx said without looking back, "I'm going to find her, and nothing you say will stop me".

Raven stood there warring with herself as the two women began walking again, she promised Jezebel that she wouldn't come and look for her, but the voice in her head asked her yet again the question that she hated hearing, _'what if she doesn't come back?'. _Raven didn't want to imagine her life without the demonic girl in it, and she made a decision to make sure it wouldn't come to that. "Wait!" she yelled catching the attention of the two women. Before the ex-villainess could say a sarcastic remark, she was cut off by the hero, "give me an hour to gather a few things and I'll go with you" she said with a determined look in her deep purple eyes.

Jinx turned around at the statement, slightly surprised that the hero now desired to follow her to wherever the odd portal led. "Other than what Cera told me, I honestly have no idea where we're going or what's it is like there" the former thief warned, partially because she didn't want the woman watching over her shoulder.

"I don't care" Raven said while walking towards the women, "I can't just sit here and wait for Jezebel to return, and besides, I can't let you go and run wild now can I" she joked with a small smile.

Jinx scoffed at the poor joke, but she silently commended Raven for deciding to finally doing something about the twin's disappearance instead of waiting like an abandoned puppy. "Fine" she huffed "you have one hour, any longer and we're leaving without you." The pink haired girl said holding up her gloved index finger to reinforce the word one.

"Thanks" Raven smiled as she began to levitate into the air, "I'll be right back".

With that said, Raven took to the sky to retrieve the objects that she desired from her home. Reaching to heights high above the forest that lye below, Raven flew at a moderate pace to keep the wind from blowing her hood off her head, she felt slightly grateful for the cold weather that the winter provided. Making the large amount of birds that she would constantly have to avoid fly off to a warmer area of the country, leaving the air clear for the dark titan to freely soar through the sky without the worry of running into a flock of fowl that would usually travel in large groups. As the hero approached the waters that separated the city and the island that the T tower was built on, she contemplated on what she would tell her friends before she left.

_I can't let them go with me,_ she thought to herself as she came closer to the tower. Slowing her speed to a mere hover, the titan approached her window and made her body phase through the bullet-proof glass. Raven went to her closet to grab a small bag that she used whenever she went out to purchase new books to read, she went to her nightstand and began filling the bag with different books and talismans that she had either, purchased, found or created throughout her career as a hero. Ten minutes had passed and Raven now had nearly every book in her room including multiple magical artifacts stuffed into the bag, which still appeared almost empty. Once every one of the items that she found important was safely tucked inside the bag, she walked to her dresser where the handheld mirror sat. She clasped her hand around the silver handle and looked into her reflection briefly, looking for some kind of confirmation from her other emotions that this was the best thing to do.

_What are you waiting for, _a voice that sounded distinctly like Brave; _get a move on before Jinx leaves_.

At that, more of the dark girls separated emotions agreed to the statement, bringing about a group consensus that she needed to go find the women she fell for. This group consensus brought a smile to Ravens face as she stuff the mirror into her bag and walked out of her room to say goodbye to her friends. She had walked out of the hall to find them in the living room doing what they usually did on a weekday afternoon; Cyborg, Beast Boy and Tara were sitting on the couch playing some racing game that somehow involved rocket launchers. Starfire was sitting on the far side of the couch with a bottle of mustard in hand, while Robin sat at a small desk off to the side with his laptop, using the device to study the security cameras while the rest of the Titans were taking a break. Starfire was the first to notice Raven's presence due to her being less involved in the things that their friends were doing, she set the mustard onto the coffee table and turned to face her friend.

"Friend Raven!" she said with a large smile, "we were not expecting you home so early today" she said referring to the odd hours that her friend kept in order to wait for the missing girl. Starfire's smile slowly lowered as she spotted the bag that was hanging by a strap on the dark Titan's shoulder, also taking into account the slightly sad look on her face. "Friend Raven, Are you going somewhere?" the Tamarainian asked, drawing the attention of the other Titans.

Raven took a deep breath, and then tightened her grip on the bag as she looked around at the inquisitive looks her friends were giving her. For a moment she thought of lying to the group of hero's, but quickly decided against it due to the extreme loyalty that she felt towards them. "Yeah, and I'm probably going to be away for a while" she said softly.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked as he stood up from his desk.

"I can't tell you that" Raven quickly responded, and although she kept her face in her usual emotionless expression, she actually felt guilty for not telling them everything.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Beast boy questioned with a worried expression, learning from personal experience that when a hero says that they'll be gone for a while that it actually meant that they might not be coming back.

"I wished I could tell you guys, but this is personal"

"And fighting Trigon wasn't!" Robin said with a bit more emotion than he would like.

"Come on Raven, we've always helped each other with personal stuff, that's the point of being in a team." The green skinned man said standing up from his spot on the couch.

Robin opened his mouth to say something else to point out his disagreement with the woman's plan. But was interrupted by Terra "I think we should let her go" she calmly said, shocking all of the people in the room besides Cyborg, who was calmly sitting on the couch. "And before you guys start shouting, let me say that sometimes we all have things that we need to deal with by ourselves"

"she's right" Cyborg stated as he stood from couch and crossed his arms "Raven if you need to do this alone then I won't stop you, just make sure that you check in" he said referring to the communicators that they kept on them at all times.

"But" Robin said, shocked that both Cyborg and Terra were both okay with this. But he then took into account that he went off to deal with Slade alone, "alright" he said in a defeated sigh, "just make sure you come back"

"Yes do come back" Starfire exclaimed as she near tackled her friend with as strong hug, "and do bring many of the souvenirs" she beamed as she wrapped her arms tighter.

Beast boy let out a defeated sigh at the knowledge that everyone was now on board with his friend's sudden announcement, "alright fine, but if you ever need help, you can always call me to fight" he said flexing the muscles in his arm. This brought Cyborg's hand to smack him in the back of the head, making him fall head first into the couch, causing the team to laugh at the green man's antics.

Stifling the laughter that managed to escape, she looked around her friends to see them all smiling after giving her their approval. Granted, she didn't tell them where she was going or who she was going with. But given that all of them have had troubling times in their lives, it wasn't all that odd that they understood that Raven needed to do this by herself. "Thanks guys" she said with a small smile on her face, "for being so understanding".

"Alright now, get on out of here before we change our minds" Cyborg said in a joking manner.

After scoffing at the metal man, Raven lifted into the air to leave the tower, "I'll see you soon" she said as she phased through the ceiling.

She held her breath as she passed through the thick ceiling until she came to the roof of the building. Taking a deep breath of air, she looked towards the sun that was now sitting on the horizon, sending a beautiful array of colors consisting of deep blues, purples and reds along with the orange that took up most of the sky. Raven looked in awe as she took in the time to admire the sight before the sun left the sky, that is, until she took into account that she had spent half an hour inside her home and now needed to rendezvous with Jinx so that they could go find the missing twins. Within seconds, the Dark Titan took to the air and flew back towards the forested area of the park. Going with the wind, she flew with urgency due to her paranoid thought of Jinx leaving without her out of revenge for not helping her before. Yet the paranoia proved to be unnecessary when she landed on the snow covered ground to find both the pink haired girl and the crazed blonde sitting in the snow.

Jinx wore a bored expression on her face as she sat with her legs pulled close to her body, her elbows rested on her knees as she held her head with her gloved hands that she occasionally pulled at to make them fit better. Cera on the other hand was lying in the snow and moving her arms and legs back and forth, making a snow angel much like a small child would do. When she was done with making the imprint into the snow, she stood up and drew small horns on top of where the head was with her fingers and then chuckled to herself when she finished. Hearing the sound of snow being crushed under Raven's boots, the blonde turned around and nudged Jinx with her foot to tell her that the hero had came back.

"Finally!" Jinx said with exasperation lining her voice as she stood up and stretched her limbs that became sore due to sitting for nearly forty-five minutes.

"You said I had to be back within an hour" Raven calmly responded, mentally smiling at the ex-villainess's irritated expression.

"Yeah, well I didn't think it would actually take that long" she said crossing her arms at the other woman.

As Raven continued to argue with Jinx, she heard a small ringing in her ear, at first she tried to ignore it, but as the sun continued to set, the ringing became louder. She looked towards the blonde for a mere second and found that she was now smiling. When the final rays of light disappeared from the sky, the ringing was replaced by the sound of crunching snow as heavy footsteps landed on the ground. Raven turned to see a small group of people with different colored cloaks walking towards them. Both Raven and Jinx stayed still as the cloaked people walked past them, they were generally ignored by the people except for a few that turned their heads to stare at the women. While neither of the women was paying attention to their surroundings, Cera walked up to them and tapped their shoulders. Raven turned towards the blonde and watch as she placed a single finger over her lips as a silent way to tell them not to speak. Raven nodded as she followed the crazed woman that now had the hood of her jet black cloak over her head, all three women walked towards the center of the group were a space was left open to them by the cloaked people that stood around.

After several seconds of standing still waiting for something to happen, Raven turned to the blonde to ask what was going on. But before she could even begin the sentence, the sound of whispering filled the air as each one of the cloaked figured ducked their heads down. As the chant filled the area of the forest, the structure of the two women holding up a ring began bleed the black liquid much like it did two years ago. And slowly, just like it had previously down, the symbols engraved on the ring began to glow a crimson red, the only difference being the speed that the symbols were completed. The silvery liquid poured from the inner ring and melted together at the middle, creating the giant mirror like structure that the twin's mother had entered through. Raven watched in eerie silence as the people around her started to move towards the large mirror like portal, when the first person stepped up to the structure, they stopped and stood mere inches away from it before reaching out a gloved hand to nervously touch the surface of the portal. The cloaked person sighed in relief as their hand passed through with ease, sending the silver surface in small waves across the rest of the liquid, only to be sent back by the solid surface of the stone ring. Soon after the first person walked through though the mirror like portal, the other cloaked people followed. One after another, each person went into the portal without a hint of hesitance, until only the three women were standing in the forest alone.

For a mere moment, the feeling of doubt came over the Raven. She didn't exactly know where it came from, yet she had the small thought of returning to the tower to continue waiting for the white haired woman to return as she originally promised. Yet, the doubt was crushed by the knowledge that she had waited for three years and could no longer stand to sit and do nothing while Jinx went and found both of them. While in her thoughts, Cera came up to the Dark Titan and tapped her shoulder telling her to follow. After doing the same to Jinx, they walked towards the portal and stopped when Cera did. With a bright smile on her face, the blonde walked through the mirror. Jinx took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself down, and with a determined look, confidently walked through the portal sending another bout of ripples throughout the object. Raven, being the only person still around, stared into the gateway to the home of the demons. Based of what Jezebel had told her, there would be an entire monarchy of demons that warred with each other constantly. But even though she knew this, her mind remained undeterred. And with a deep sigh, Raven walked through the portal to find the woman she most cared for.

As soon as she entered the portal, she felt a cool substance cover her body, the thick liquid enveloped her entire frame before departing just as quickly as it had came over the woman. Not knowing what to expect, Raven hesitantly opened her eyes and found herself in a world that at first glance, appeared to have no difference from the place she had just come from. _It looks almost the same, _she thought to herself as she gazed around at the forest around her and the sky that was filled with bright colors due to the sun beginning to rise. This thought was soon disproved when in the few moments that she had glanced at the skies above; she saw a large winged creature that appeared to be a griffin soaring high into the air. The winged beast flew ahead of a group of seven of the same creatures as the circled high above the forest, in seconds, each one of the griffins dived down. And with precision that could never be copied by any manmade aircraft, they turned just before they hit the ground and soared inches away from the ground until they closed their wings and landed right in front of the group she was part of. Once the griffins were settled, a tall woman jumped from the saddle strapped to the beast's back.

The woman ran one of her tanned hands through her long, wind tasseled, platinum blonde hair as she stepped forward, when she finished trying to tame her hair, she attempted to dust off the flowing white cloak that was opened, revealing the blouse covered by white leather armor that matched the tan slacks tucked into the white leather boots. The woman stopped in front of the group Raven was in and readjusted the longbow that was strapped to her torso using its own string. "Ladies and gentlemen!" she said, raising her voice slightly to overpower the small talk that a few of the cloaked people began to engage in. "I am Arisa, and this is my pack of hunters" she said just as a group of men and women approached, all of them were dressed in clothing that appeared to e similar to the woman, excluding the golden trim of her cloak and the small golden circlet with a green jewel embedded in the center.

Each cloaked person pulled down their hoods, revealing the diverse faces of each of the supposed half-demons that filled the forest clearing. The woman known as Arisa eyed each person as she walked passed, making a few of the younger people fidget under the harsh scrutiny. When Raven felt the woman's gaze land on her, she found herself feeling more nervous than she had ever felt while someone stared at her. "Whose child are you?" she asked while glaring at the blue haired hero.

Raven, not sure how to respond, attempted to stall the woman by franticly smoothing out her cloak and pants that had became slightly wrinkled from the portal behind her. While doing this, she felt a solid circular lump where her pocket was and put her hand inside to check what it was. Inside she felt a medallion, and after feeling the engravings on the front of it, she found that her father's symbol was carved onto the metal.

The Dark titan was forced to stop when the strong voice of the woman spoke up again "did you not her me?" she asked in an irritated tone, "I asked who's child you are" she repeated.

Raven found that only two ideas came to her head, the first was that she could tell the woman that her father was Trigon, a demon overlord who was banished by her. Or, she could lie and say a random Greek god in hopes that they were actually one of the demon lords that ruled this land. Both sounded equally terrible, so Raven stayed silent, infuriating the woman in front of he. Fortunately for her, Cera saw the predicament that she was in and sauntered over along with jinx to help the hero escape the woman's scrutiny.

"she's no one's child" the blonde said with a smile as she lightly pushed Raven aside so that she could speak the tall woman face to face, "not a demon one any way, she's a sorceress that joined my group in order to help me with a few situations, the pink haired woman is as well" she said confidently while gesturing towards Jinx.

The woman's straight face turned to a scowl as she looked upon the slightly shorter blonde before her, "ah Cera, I see that you managed to find this place just in the nick of time" she said, now forcing a kind tone to speak to the woman.

The comment only made the blonde smile as she glared back at the woman, "it was quite easy to find really, I just couldn't think of a reason to come back until I remembered your bad attitude" she stated, challenging the woman. The crazed woman's eyes sparkled with a frightening amount of excitement that a fight between them could break out. Raven used the sudden distraction to escape from the woman's questioning as she eased behind Jinx and pulled her hood down so that no one could see her face.

Arisa glared down at the woman, her hand resting on her bow, as if contemplating whether or not to accept the Blondes challenge. But then she shook her head and scoffed as she released the firm grip that she had on the weapon "whatever, just go and get your sorceresses and get out of my sight" she demanded with a frown deeply et on her face. Doing what the woman said, Cera gestured for Raven and Jinx to follow her as she walked towards a booth that was now surrounded by swarms of people. "Psycho" Arisa muttered underneath her breath so that the crazed girl wouldn't hear her, but that proved to be a useless attempt when the blonde proudly displayed her middle finger behind her.

"Who are they?" Raven asked gesturing towards both Arisa and the small group of people that helped answered questions when someone asked.

"That's Arisa, leader of Alpha back. She, along with her siblings, are what are known as 'orphan demons'" she said while she sat down on a stone bench. "That's basically when a half-demon is abandoned because their parent thought that they were weak. Usually, Artemis or Athena will pick them up, being the virgin warriors and all that"

"That's terrible" Jinx said with a scowl as she crossed her arms against her chest, "I thought an empire of alleged 'great and wise' demons wouldn't do such a barbaric thing"

"well, when there's a old blood feud between two powerful houses while the third tries to police them, you have make certain sacrifices, but then again, Artemis's hunters do make up most of the Eclipse guard" she said, talking more to herself that the two women in front of her.

"The Eclipse Guard?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah, the Eclipse guards are basically our version of law enforcement. It's mostly made up of Cambions from the twilight house, so pretty much just Poseidon's, Artemis's kids, sometimes you get a few others in there to."

"I must say that it's kind of surprising seeing that there are law enforces, seeing how Trigon was one of the most chaotic being to exist" she said refusing to call the demon her father.

The statement caused Cera's eyes to go wide as the heads of the people around them snapped to their location. Suddenly, the blonde jumped up and covered Raven's mouth with her hand before looking at the people around them and how most of their eyes were beginning to glow blood red.

"Oh calm your asses, she said bygones" Cera stated as she watched each of the people clench their fist ready to challenge the crazed woman. Seeing how they weren't backing down, the crimson color in her left eye began to glow a dark scarlet creating the signature single eye that allowed her to tap into half of her strength without succumbing to the anger and violence that plagued her kind. "If you know who I am, then I hope you're strong enough to take me, or else you will suffer" she said with a sadistic smile.

Most of the group recognized the woman immediately, and those who didn't were warned by the others not to challenge her due to the rumors that surrounded the crazed blonde. Eventually, even though there were still suspicious glances, the commotion died down, leaving the three women to talk amongst themselves again.

With a sigh, Cera went to go sit on the bench again and rubbed the back of her neck, "hanging out with you two is going to make me fight more people than I did last time I was in one of these cities"

"I don't understand, what's wrong with saying 'his name'" Jinx whispered so not to cause anything like the scene they were just in.

"I would tell you, but I'm a little rusty with my history, so you'll just have to wait till we get to the library" she responded.

Although Raven's mood slightly uplifted at hearing the word 'library' she still found herself questioning the intentions of the blonde woman. But she decided to leave it be for the time being, mainly because this land was completely foreign to her and she would rather not be lost in an empire of demons. So she followed as Cera stood up and walked towards the small stand that was now completely void of the other cloaked people, and now only had a lone brunette woman lounging on the marble counter top.

Cera stopped the two women behind her as she turned around, "alright now time for lesson one for surviving in a demonic city" she said emphasizing the one with her index finger, "there are four steps, always walk with confidence, always speak clearly and if you can smoothly, never challenge anyone you can't beat, don't back down from a challenge, and do not ever insult a demon lord"

"You just said five things" Jinx said with a tone that lied between confused and irritated.

"That's not the point" she quickly responded, "now observe as I sweet talk that woman over there into helping us out" she said with a bright smile. She turned around and swaggered up to the counter that the woman was lying on, putting on a winning smile, she stood next to woman wearing a lavender dress that had low v neck that exposed a daring amount of her cleavage. Tapping her bare shoulder lightly, the blonde got her attention and smiled softly, "hello there" she said smoothly, yet the only response she received was a hard smack to her face, the force of the sudden strike made a loud sound that rang through the forest while the blonde dramatically spun around.

"what happened to 'smoothly'" Raven whispered to Jinx as they watch the blonde in front of them rub her sore cheek as she stared at the brunette.

Cera looked back at the brunette with rage in her eyes, "what the hell was that for" but when the woman stood, making her hair fall away from her heart shaped face, the blonde's mouth snapped shut.

"That's for leaving my sister in the middle of the bonding ceremony" the woman replied in rage as she stalked towards the blonde.

"You're still mad at that?" Cera questioned with a smile on her face, "I told you that I would be a terrible match for her"

The woman raised her hand to strike the woman again, but with an irritated scoff, she placed down on her hip as she ran the other through her silky hair. "I suppose you're right, you are an insatiable head-case." She said with a sigh, "and she did meet that nice musician, son of Apollo I think" she said to herself before her glance landed on the two women standing behind the blonde. "Introduce me to your friends Cera" she said with a lustful smile.

"Alright, Raven, Jinx, this is Vixa. Vixa, Raven, Jinx. Now about that slap" she said still slightly angry about the sudden strike.

"You deserved it" the Brunette said dismissively as she walked towards the two women, much to their confusion, the woman walked around them in a circle. Raven felt the woman's predatory gaze eye each part of her body with the scrutiny that could match Robin's when he was at a crime scene. Once the woman was finish with her observation, she ran her hand down the length of her sternum until she lightly wrapped her lithe fingers around the golden medallion with a dove carved into it.

Almost immediately after the piece of jewelry was touched, Raven felt her body grow hot as a blush filled her cheeks. The hero then stumbled as she lost her balance even though she hadn't moved a single step. Everything in her body went blank as a wave of senseless desire crashed over her like a tsunami, drowning all coherent thought, leaving behind a feeling of ecstasy that struggled to dictate her actions. Raven looked over to Jinx for help from whatever this new feeling was, but soon found that her situation was no better. The ex-villainess was obviously affected by whatever had come over them, physically showing it by the bright blush on her face and her shallow breathing as she leaned against a tree to try and keep her balance.

Seeing what was happening to both the hero and the ex-villainess, Cera turned towards the Brunette that was now radiating enough pheromones to drive anyone who didn't have experience with dealing with a daughter of Aphrodite into lustful filled frenzy, hence the sudden reactions that the two women showed. "Nock that off they're spoken for", she said to the woman, usually she would laugh in a situation like this, but since Jinx was her best friend's lover, it dampen the hilarity of the situation.

With a sigh, the brunette stopped releasing the pheromones into the two women in front of her, "that's a shame" she said with pout, "I could have properly… welcomed you into our city" she stated with a sultry smile as she walked back to the counter.

"Alright, that's enough excitement for one day" Cera said as she sat back on the bench again so that she could wait for the pheromones to wear on the two women that were now avoiding everyone. The blonde look up into the sky and sighed at the knowledge that it would at least take a half-hour until they could continue on their journey to the library. _At least I'll have fun, _she thought as she realized the date the upcoming tournament was, and how close they were to it. _Three days,_ she silently stated with a cackle that caught the attention of the people around her.

Although Raven was still heavily affected by what the brunette did, she heard the cackle coming from the crazed blonde. The sudden laughter made her suspicions of the woman increase, but her thoughts were taken from her as another wave heat moved through her body. _I need to find Jezebel and get out of here,_ she thought, due to her dislike of the so called "demon city" and its inhabitants

**A/N: ****alright that is the first chapter of the sequel. I find that writing this will be slightly easier than writing the Raven and the Crow, mainly because it's in third person, but also because I already thought of the majority of the story line. There are two important things that I didn't necessarily point out in this chapter that will be relevant in the future. First, a Cambion is a half-demon half-human, it's usually used with a demon father and a demon mother, but for the sake of the story I made it work for both. Second, you might notice in the future that the characters that aren't already in a relationship with another person might appear not to care necessarily about gender. That's because they don't, because in my head, they don't really have sexual orientations, so if anything, every character in this city (for which I will later call Olympus) could be considered as Bisexual. **


End file.
